Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
| image = | name = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez | kanji = グリムジョー・ジャガージャック | romanji = Gurimujō Jagājakku | race = Arrancar | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1")Bleach manga; Volume 38 | weight = 80 kg (176 lbs.)Bleach manga; Volume 38 | eyes = Light Blue | hair = Light Blue | unusual features = Jawbone mask fragment on right cheek, Hollow hole on abdomen | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = 6th Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's Army | previous occupation = Arrancar #12Bleach manga Volume 38 | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Linker and Nakeem Greendina | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Unknown | resurrección = Pantera | signature skill = Hand-to-Hand Combat | manga debut = Volume 23, Chapter 198 | anime debut = Episode 116 | video game debut = Bleach: Shattered Blade | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Junichi Sawabe | english voice = David Vincent | spanish voice = }} Bleach manga; Volume 38, originally romanized as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'Official website of ''Bleach video game: Bleach: The 3rd Phantom or 'Jaegerjaques'Other known media, is a prominent member in the Aizen-affiliated army of Arrancar, and the sexta (6th) Espada. He is often considered to be Ichigo Kurosaki's rival in terms of personality, and is one of the series' central antagonists. Appearance Grimmjow has light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats, as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Since his first fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow sports a large scar on his torso, which several characters make remarks to. Personality Grimmjow appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. Grimmjow is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited, much like Kenpachi Zaraki or Hollow Ichigo. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did with Kenpachi Zaraki. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, usually because Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals, and confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first and second fights, and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. Grimmjow is a very rude and disrespectful character. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation. However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Ichigo when he is at full strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 277, page 17 He also saves Orihime from Loly and Menoly, who were beating her up, to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. Despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, he possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. History Before Grimmjow became an Arrancar, he was a panther-like Adjuchas-class Menos. At one point he came across the Adjuchas-class Menos group of Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Greendina, and Di Roy Linker. Di Roy decided to eat him but before Di Roy could act, Grimmjow attacked him and ate a chunk of Di Roy's head. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. Their leader Shawlong asked that Grimmjow joined them but even more than that they bowed down to Grimmjow. Shawlong then explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians. They vowed to become Vasto Lorde, but in order to do that they needed strength that they can use to pull themselves up and they had seen that strength in Grimmjow. Shawlong asked that Grimmjow lead them as their king.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 6-11 Sometime later Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day they had eaten three thousand so they know for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up than it was fine but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It is not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde but more than that it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 7-9 Plot Arrancar arc Grimmjow is first introduced scolding Ulquiorra Cifer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, believing that he might become a threat in the future. After almost getting into a confrontation with Yammy, Ulquiorra tries to explain that Aizen is not looking at Ichigo in his current state but his rate of growth. He argues that his power while great is more than likely be what destroys him or cause him to become one of their pawns. Grimmjow doesn't believe in that reasoning and notes that he is just as likely to become more powerful and become a real threat. Ulquiorra mentions that if that were to happen he would simply end Ichigo's existence.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 10-15 Grimmjow later decides to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake", and leads his Fracción to Karakura Town in an unauthorized mission. Upon using Pesquisa to determine that there are more spiritually powerful beings in the area then when Ulquiorra was there, Grimmjow tells his team to be careful and to kill anyone with even the slightest Spiritual Pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 14-19 After Rukia Kuchiki comes to Ichigo Kurosaki's aid and kills Grimmjow's Fraccion Di Roy Linker they are both confronted by Grimmjow who introduces himself as the 6th Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 7-8 Grimmjow approaches them and asks who is strongest, Rukia yells to Ichigo to get back, but before she can react Grimmjow is upon her and impales his hand right into her stomach, making note that she is not the strongest. Enraged Ichigo quickly moves to attack Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 7-10 As Ichigo attacks him Grimmjow effortlessly blocks the blade with his hand. He then pushes Ichigo away, Grimmjow decides to toy with Ichigo goading him to release his Bankai and attack him. After threatening to do to Ichigo what he did to Rukia an angered Ichigo quickly complies to the request and releases.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 7-10 Once again Ichigo moves to attack but Grimmjow easily steps out of the way of the attack and grabs Ichigo's sword with his bare hand and uses it as leverage to throw Ichigo blocks away from him. Grimmjow moves to attack Ichigo who uses his enhanced speed to appear behind him, much to the Espada's surprise. He easily counters Ichigo's attack blocking it with his forearm and follows up with multiple kicks to Ichigo's head, sending him crashing into the buildings below. Grimmjow states he is unimpressed with Ichigo's Bankai, noting that it only enhances his speed. As the smoke clears Ichigo revels that he has recovered and unleashes his '''Getsuga Tenshō, Grimmjow blocks it but it still lands a direct hit greatly scarring his torso. Rather than being enraged Grimmjow is surprised and delighted at the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 1-17 Grimmjow laughs noting that this turn of events is great seeing as now he finds Ichigo worth killing. Grimmjow takes out his Zanpakutō and states that Ichigo shouldn't just stand there as now its his turn. But before Grimmjow can act he is stopped by the arrival of Kaname Tōsen, who tells him to sheath his sword. Grimmjow becomes enraged that Tōsen is there prompting an explanation. Tōsen tells him that he has attacked the Human World, mobilizing five Arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths and the fact that it was all against orders. He tells him that Aizen is furious and that his punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo. Tōsen opens a Garganta and the two leave much to Grimmjow's unwillingness. When Ichigo demands him to come back as their fight isn't over yet, Grimmjow states that he is a fool, as the only reason he still lives is because the fight isn't over. He then notes how Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is damaging his own body and that its use is limited. Even if he could continuously use the technique its still not powerful enough to defeat his released state. He then tells Ichigo to remember his name, and pray that he never hears it again for if he does it will be that last thing he hears.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 1-15 When Aizen refuses to punish Grimmjow, Tōsen grabs him asked that he be allowed to execute him. Grimmjow notes that he must have a personal problem with him which causes Tōsen to explain that he serves justice and doesn't tolerate those who sow discord. He then suddenly severs and incinerates Grimmjow's left arm. Enraged Grimmjow moves to attack him but is quickly told to stop by Aizen, who reminds him that if he were to attack Tōsen he would have no reason to pardon him. Realizing his situation Grimmjow reluctantly leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 13-17 A month later, Grimmjow is present at the creation of Wonderweiss Margera. Shortly after Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on the next invasion, along with Yammy Riyalgo, Wonderweiss, and his replacement, Luppi.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 13-18 Upon arrival Grimmjow notes that Ichigo isn't present in the group of Shinigami they encounter and leaves to track him down. Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 11-12 Grimmjow and Ichigo encounter each other with Ichigo promising to show him how much has changed in the past month. Ichigo activates his Bankai. Grimmjow reminds him that his Bankai serves no purpose as he was completely helpless against him last time. In turn Ichigo reminds him that it was his Bankai technique is what gave him that scar across his torso. He then asks him what happened to his arm, to which Grimmjow states that he threw it away because he doesn't need two arms to kill him. Ichigo promises not to hold back and reveals his Hollowfication, greatly surprising Grimmjow. He moves fast to attack but Grimmjow unsheathes his Zanpakutō fast enough to counter the attack. Ichigo then releases his Getsuga Tenshō at point blank range.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 7-16 Grimmjow survives the attack but sustains grievous injuries and notes that the power Ichigo is using is not that of a Shinigami and asks him what has he been doing this past month. In response Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō so fast that Grimmjow can't do anything but attempt to block it. Before Grimmjow realizes Ichigo appears behind him and fires another Getsuga Tenshō, causing Grimmjow to be hit from two sides sending him falling out the sky. Ichigo moves to go after him but Grimmjow recovers and fires a Cero, which Ichigo blocks only for Grimmjow to appear behind him. He tries to attack but Ichigo senses him and counters his attack. In that instant Ichigo's mask breaks and Grimmjow quickly takes the upper hand and bats Ichigo away.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 13-21 As Ichigo falls Grimmjow slashes him across his chest. As he continues his assault he notes to Ichigo that he seemed to lose power and began to strain to us his power, he states that he has taken his share of damage but the battle is now over as in the end Ichigo's power wasn't enough to defeat him.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 1-4 As their fight moves down to the street level Grimmjow keeps up the assault. When Ichigo attempts to summon his mask it fails, Grimmjow simply kicks him sending him flying blocks away. Grimmjow remarks what he as observed about Ichigo's mask but states that in any case he won't be using it again as he uses his Zanpakutō and stabs Ichigo in his arm pinning his sword hand to the ground. He then charges a Cero intent on incinerating Ichigo's head entirely, but before he can fire it his arm is encased in ice. Rukia shows up to save Ichigo, she then releases his Hakuren technique freezing Grimmjow in ice. As she tries to free Ichigo her ice is quickly broken and Grimmjow grabs her by the head and charges his Cero, as he scolds her for underestimating him enough to think that she could freeze him to death.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 10-19 Ichigo tries to stop Grimmjow but his arm is pinned to the ground. Shinji Hirako arrives and saves Rukia. He makes note that he hates getting involved in Shinigami fights, but concedes that when one hears the sound of fighting so close by one just can't ignore it. When Grimmjow asks him who he is Shinji tells him it doesn't matter and Grimmjow proceeds to attack him. Having a small discussion with Grimmjow, he is then suddenly attacked by the Espada, who declares his intentions of killing him. Dodging all of the attacks, Shinji realizes how violent Grimmjow is and the fight is destroying everything around them. Thus, Shinji dons his Hollow mask much to Grimmjow's shock as Shinji engages the Espada. Shinji tells Grimmjow that he is sorry but he seems strong so he can't take it easy on him, as he prepares to fire a Cero at the Espada. The blast sends Grimmjow hurtling to the city below. Shinji then tells him that he knows the Espada minimized the damage of the Cero by hitting it with his own. An enraged Grimmjow pulls out his Zanpakutō and begins to release, but Ulquiorra Cifer comes and retrieves Grimmjow before he can do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 236 Hueco Mundo arc restores Grimmjow's arm to demonstrate her powers.]] Once back in Las Noches, Aizen has Orihime Inoue restore Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of her power. Grimmjow has her bring back his Espada tattoo, as well, and impales Luppi through the chest with his arm in order to regain his rank once she finishes. He then incinerates Luppi's entire upper body at point blank range.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 10-19 Later, he attends a meeting called by Aizen, who tells the Espada that they are being invaded by Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. Grimmjow tries to leave but is stopped by Aizen who uses his Reiatsu to force Grimmjow onto the floor. Aizen then orders the Espada to wait for the intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 16-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 245, page 1-12 After learning about Ichigo's defeat by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow breaks into Orihime's room while Loly and Menoly are attacking her.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, page 18-19 Grimmjow easily beats and knocks out Loly and then kills Menoly with a point-blank Cero, he then rips off Menoly's leg. Grimmjow reveals that he saved Orihime because of her giving him back his arm. He then demands she help him run an errand.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 1-11 Once they both arrive where Ichigo was defeated, he tells Orihime to heal him.Bleach manga; Chapter 277, page 6 She succeeds in reviving him but Grimmjow insists she heal him fully as he wants to settle their score against each other. Orihime complains but Grimmjow scolds her and tells her to do what she's told, however Ulquiorra appears behind interrupting them.Bleach manga; Chapter 277 Ulquiorra questions Grimmjow's reason for being there, and starts walking towards him demanding an answer. Grimmjow smirks, not saying anything. Ulquiorra then asks Grimmjow to hand Orihime over, stating that she is to be in his care. Grimmjow, refusing to hand her over, quickly attacks Ulquiorra, saying how he's afraid to fight him because they could crush each other. Using a Cero, Grimmjow blasts Ulquiorra in the air but deflects the attack. Then, Ulquiorra uses Sonído to appear above Grimmjow and fire his own Cero. Grimmjow blocks it, and the tower explodes. Grimmjow then uses Caja Negación to seal away Ulquiorra. He then demands Orihime to continue healing Ichigo, to which she refuses as she knows he just wishes to hurt him. Ichigo gets up and tells him to let her go as he asks Orihime to continue to heal him and then Grimmjow who had taken damage from Ulquiorra's Cero. As Ichigo wanted them to be able to fight on equal ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 278 Gimmjow and Ichigo face off against each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, page 1-8 Grimmjow goes to fire a Cero but Ichigo blocks it with his sword and proceeds to use his Getsuga Tenshō but before he can release it Grimmjow throws his Zanpakutō and uses his other hand to fire a Cero which destroys a nearby structure but the two blasts cancel each other out and the two are left unharmed. Then Grimmjow vows to kill Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, page 13-19 Grimmjow retrieves his Zanpakutō and attacks Ichigo as they go toe-to-toe he asks Ichigo what is the true reason he came to Hueco Mundo, noting that if he really came to save Orihime he would have left with her as soon as he saw her. He then explains that the real reason is that he wanted to fight, as at his core he is a Shinigami fighting a Hollow. Grimmjow states its a natural instinct to fight just as it has been for thousands of years. They continue to battle and Grimmjow fires a Cero to which Ichigo counters with a Getsuga Tenshō. His Cero overtakes Ichigo's technique but Ichigo side steps the attack before he is hit. Grimmjow appears behind Ichigo using Sonído, but Ichigo detects him and counters his attack but he still gets cut. Grimmjow lands and places his Zanpakutō in the ground, he then cuts his hand and fires a Gran Rey Cero at Orihime and Nel Tu. Ichigo seeing this dons his Hollow mask and moves in time to block the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 280 In response Grimmjow releases his Resurrección, to which he then screams which lets out a Shockwave and then launches himself at Ichigo. He sends Ichigo flying, crashing into multiple structures. He quickly moves and attacks Ichigo with vicious kicks and hitting Ichigo sending him crashing into a large structure below. Ichigo instantly appears behind Grimmjow and uses his Getsuga Tenshō, Grimmjow only starts to laugh maniacally and tells Ichigo how much he hates his "eyes".Bleach manga; Chapter 281 Grimmjow goes to strike Ichigo's mask but he grabs his hand and then slashes him with a Getsuga Tenshō enhanced attack slashing Grimmjow across his chest. He then goes on the offensive but Grimmjow counters and their fight continues with great ferocity. Grimmjow fires darts out of his elbow but Ichigo dodges them and then jumps in front of them to protect Orihime from them, he then goes back to face Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7-19 Ichigo slashes Grimmjow again across the torso and as the Espada falls to his knees he grabs Ichigo's blade with his hands and notes that Ichigo actually thinks he can defeat him.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, page 1-4 Grimmjow impales him in the stomach with his hand he then proceeds to beat Ichigo relentlessly as he berates him from thinking he was more powerful than him. He then vows to smash Ichigo to pieces as he uses his most powerful technique, Desgarrón.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, page 12-19 Ichigo blocks the technique but is forced back; he eventually regains his footing and cuts Grimmjow's technique causing it to shatter to pieces. Ichigo states that he is not the only one who wants to win as he moves to attack him. He cuts through another Desgarrón as he proclaims he will defeat Grimmjow and everyone in his way and leaves with his friends. He gets in close and slashes Grimmjow across his torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 10-21 Grimmjow rises once more to challenge Ichigo, but his Resurrección dissipates. Grimmjow refuses to lose to Ichigo and moves to attack him but Ichigo grabs his hand and tells him to stop. But Grimmjow won't listen to reason and moves to attack him again, but Nnoitra Jiruga blindsides him.Bleach manga; Chapter 286, page 11-19 Grimmjow calls him a bastard, to which Nnoitra is surprised that he is still alive and proceeds to finish him off, but Ichigo protects him as Grimmjow lies there severely injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 286, page 1-5 Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time.Bleach manga; chapter 211, page 9-10 Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 281-285 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō as well. He is shown holding his own against Ichigo who at the time was using Bankai and Hollowfied, when he only had one arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 18 He then is shown holding his own against Shinji Hirako as Shinji wore his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 236''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 279, page 13-14 In one-on-one battle against Ichigo, he is seen showing considerable skill in swordsmanship.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 5 Pesquisa: Grimmjow has demonstrated this ability when he and his Fracción invaded Karakura Town, during which he displayed he could detect targets from a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 16 Hierro: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. Grimmjow's Hierro is strong enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a released blade Shikai with his bare hand,Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 7 later showing the density of his skin by being able to grab Ichigo's Bankai blade, blocking with his bare hand with no damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 5-6 He is able to survive a point blank range Getsuga Tenshō though emerging with grievous injuries,Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 13 Grimmjow then withstand being frozen by Rukia's Shikai, noting that simply freezing the top layer of his skin isn't enough to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 19 Enhanced Strength: Grimmjow is shown using his strength to push back Ichigo with little effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 8 He is shown throwing Ichigo at a considerable distance using his own sword that he had grab a hold of during an attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 6 His kicks are strong enough to strike a opponent with enough force to have them sent flying with enough force to destroy several buildings in the surround area.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 10-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 11 He was also shown impaling Luppi, his Espada replacement, through the chest with relative ease despite the other's hierro.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 16 Great Spiritual Power: His spirit energy is very high, noted by Rukia to be "worlds apart" from his Fracción and making her wonder if he was even the same species.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 6-7 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Grimmjow is able to discern from simple observation that upon his first fight with Ichigo that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tenshō was damaging to his body. He also notes that Ichigo is capable of at the most 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 13 Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication as his soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became quicker,Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 3 but he notes that it may not be so simple as that. Denoting that it must have something to do with him having took so much damage or because he's lost too much spiritual energy or maybe that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 12 Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7 Cero: Grimmjow is capable of firing a red cero from the palm of his hand,Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 13 as well as his fist.Bleach anime; Episode 140 He has shown firing it at point-blank range to increase lethality as when he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 17 He again uses it at point-blank range against Menoly, incinerating her.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 6 His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, even though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow.Bleach manga; Chapter 278, page 12 Grimmjow has also shown the ability to fire one Cero from each hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, page 15-16 *'Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 13-14 Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 25 Sonído Master: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while using Tensa Zangetsu. Initially, Grimmjow could even surprise and overwhelm Ichigo with his speed.Bleach anime; Episode 121''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 232, page 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 280, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 280, page 12 Zanpakutō .Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 6. His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. *'Resurrección': His release command for his Zanpakutō is , referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 8-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 282, page 13 :Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: :*'Enhanced Hierro': Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation as well. He was hit by a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Vizard state and received no visible damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 18-19 :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match, allowing him to keep up with the masked-enhanced Bankai of Ichigo. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. His strength was also enough to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with, merely with a few light punches and kicks.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 13-14 :*'Shockwaves': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 11 :*'Darts': He can also fire a large number of explosive "darts" from his elbows with enough charge to demolish huge buildings. They look somewhat similar to an axe blade, but with an indention in the middle. A Hollow Mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them, and continue fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 17 :* : His strongest attack; His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 4-5 Fracción * is the 11th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was a member, and apparently the leader, of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. His position as the 11th Arrancar before his death, implies that he was the oldest living Números. He was killed by Tōshirō Hitsugaya. * is the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. He was killed by Ikkaku Madarame. * is the 14th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción . He is killed by Rangiku Matsumoto. * is the 15th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, as well as a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. He was killed by Renji Abarai. * or D-Roy as he is also known, is the 16th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. He is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. Relationships Ichigo Kurosaki Grimmjow has developed a vendetta against Ichigo because of the injuries he had received from their initial fights. Therefore, he purposefully kept the scar on his chest made by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō attack during their first encounter. Moreover, Grimmjow wants to prove Ichigo that he is stronger and is furious with Ichigo because he thinks that Ichigo is looking down on him. Interestingly enough, the two have very similar traits in terms of personality: both of them are reckless, stubborn, rude, witty, sarcastic, self-confident and blunt. Ulquiorra Cifer Grimmjow is not on good terms with Ulquiorra due to his perceived notion that Ulquiorra is preventing him from achieving his ideals. In addition, Grimmjow was against Ulquiorra's logic about sparing Ichigo and when Aizen took Ulquiorra's point into consideration, Grimmjow initiated an invasion on Karakura Town with his Fracción in order to kill everybody "with the slightest reiatsu". He also confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to make clear to him. Sōsuke Aizen Grimmjow seems to be obedient and respectful to Aizen to a certain degree, but it does not prevent him to act according to his own beliefs and ideas. Aizen is the only person that Grimmjow uses honorifics while addressing him, but he quickly disregards the honorifics when Aizen is not around. It is unknown if Aizen now views Grimmjow as a traitor due to his decisions regarding Ichigo; his fight with Ulquiorra, a fellow Espada, is enough for Aizen to consider him as such. Although Aizen may not even care, one way or the other, if Grimmjow disobeyed him as his ultimate fate after his last fight with Ichigo is still unknown. Kaname Tōsen Tōsen holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Kenpachi Zaraki due to their blood lust and refusal to adhere to the "law". He wanted Grimmjow executed for invading Karakura Town without orders, believing that Grimmjow was doing nothing more than attempting slaughter, but Aizen denies Tōsen's request. Instead, Tōsen cuts off Grimmjow's arm, knowing he would be demoted. Grimmjow is well aware that Tōsen doesn't like him and nearly attacks him for cutting off his arm, only to be restrained by Aizen, who states that "he won't be able to forgive him if he attacks Kaname". His Fracción They were obedient and loyal to Grimmjow, but did not use any honorifics while referring to him. After they were killed during their invasion of Karakura Town, Grimmjow showed no signs of anger or sorrow, just surprise at the fact that an entire squad of Arrancar (excluding himself) was eliminated by "a bunch of low-level Shinigami". Appearance in other media Grimmjow is a playable character in several different Bleach Video Games. He appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series. He also appears Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: Versus Crusade of the Nintendo home console series, and Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd of the Bleach: Blade Battlers series. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, he has a unique charge attack that looked like a small, black Getsuga Tenshō but the outline is purple instead of red. He also has a cameo and artwork in Bleach: Dark Souls and appears in the RPG Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as a technique-type enemy. The newer installments, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, and Bleach: Versus Crusade feature Grimmjow in his released state as well. He also has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled BrEaK and Six feelings. Censorship In the anime, during Grimmjow's first fight with Ichigo, Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō gave Grimmjow a large burn on his chest and a small burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his forehead. In the manga, however, he was bleeding profusily from all said places, as well as his right thigh. Also in the manga, when Grimmjow comes to rescue Orihime Inoue from Loly and Menoly, he kicks Loly in her stomach. Additionally, after he kills Menoly, he grabs Loly by her leg and breaks it off. This was omitted in the anime. Also, instead of kicking Loly, he slaps her away, and after killing Menoly, he scares her before knocking her out. Trivia *The theme song Tite Kubo chose for Grimmjow is "Bomb LA(A Bombs) - Step Inside" from Just Constantly Rotating. *Grimmjow, along with fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, was one of the first Arrancar featured in a video game before premiering in the English dubbed version of the anime. *Grimmjow's aspect of death is Destruction. *Grimmjow's name stems from that of Nicholas Grimshaw, an English architect noted for modernist buildings.Shonen Jump (magazine). Volume 6, Issue 6. June 2008. Viz Media. 12. *Grimmjow was voted the fourth most popular Bleach character in the latest Shōnen Jump popularity poll after receiving 4987 votes. *His Zanpakutō, Pantera, came 9th in the Zanpakutō poll *In the Bleach best bout poll Grimmjow's final fight with Ichigo tied for third place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 2-3 Quotes * (To his Fracción) "I don't care who they are, if they show even a bit of reiatsu, we just kill them all."Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 19 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You underestimating me, Shinigami? I still don't quite feel like killing you, yet. Get a grip and come on! Show me your Bankai. If you don't, I'll do the same thing I did to that little Shinigami over there and put a freakin' hole in you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 209, pages 8-9 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I threw it away before I got here, 'cause I won't need two arms to kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 9 * (To Shinji Hirako) "Damn right. Who you are has nothing to do with killing you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 236, pages 5-6 * (To Kaname Tōsen) "It's best to crush insects quickly once they've gotten inside, right?"Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 8 * "They're all cowards, every damn one of them. Whatever. I'll just consume them. As they become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. I... I am the king!"Bleach manga; Chapter 284, page 8 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Those eyes. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. You think you're freaking stronger than me! I can't freakin' stand it!"Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 13-14 *"Whether you're a Human, or a Shinigami or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!"Bleach manga; Chapter 284, page 15 *(To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Shut the hell up. Enough with the screamin' kid. Next time you make a fuss, I'm gonna blast you into next week!"'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 277, page 10 *(About Ulquiorra Cifer) "I'll show him what you get when you mess around with someone else's prey."Bleach manga; Chapter 277, pages 13-14 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You are a Shinigami and I am a Hollow! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's always been for thousands of years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to!"Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 7-8 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Like I'd lose... There's no way in hell I'd ever lose to someone like you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 286, pages 13-14 References Navigation de:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez es:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male